when you say you love me
by animechick312
Summary: the band named the flaming 5 was everyone's favorite band so what if they went to mikan's school "never judge a books by its cover was what my mom always told me i never understood what she meant but im starting to understand perfectly what she meant"
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know im suppose to be focusing on my other stories but I was bored and this story popped in my head out of nowhere so sorry if you think its lame but whateva here is the story!

(Mikan Pov)

I was on my way to class minding my own business when I heard mummers something about a new student coming to my school of coarse being me I got all excited I ran to class at full speed when I arrived I saw my bestest friend in the entire universe.

"Ohayo HOTARU!"I said diving in for a hug but…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

hotaru my "best friend" shot me with that dumb baka gun of her's I always wondered where she got that thing from so one day I decided to ask her…

(Flashback)

"Ne, hotaru where'd you get that toy from and what is it for that matter" I asked pointing towards the gun in hotaru's hand.

"Oh, it's not a toy it's called a baka gun meant to shoot idiots like yourself for being idiots and where I got it from...Well I think its best that you don't know that" hotaru said I just smiled.

"okay than hotaruuuu" I said going for a hug but then she shot me with it making me fly across my room "oww hotaru you meanie that thing hurts" I said rubbing the lump on my head I looked up and saw she a smirk on her face.

"Precisely" hotaru said and walked out my room.

(End of Flashback)

"Don't come near me you baka" hotaru said cleaning her baka gun.

"Okay I won't try to hug you but can I ask you a question" I said sitting next to her "what is it" she said now reading a book.

"Is it true there's a new student" I asked.

"Yes it is and it's not just one if I am correct which I always am there are 5 new students" hotaru said not looking at me.

"Oh I wonder if it's a boy or girl….no I wonder if they're nice or mean..." I stopped and started to think but continued "nah what am I thinking of coarse they'll be nice I wonder if we will become friends-" "shut up you baka go back to your seat narumi is coming in the class room in less than 10 seconds" hotaru said I stood up and went to my seat which was in the back of the room as soon as I sat in came narumi-sensei.

"Hello my beautiful darling students guess what...we have new students please come in" narumi-sensei said in his cheerful voce turning towards the door and in came 4 boys but they weren't strangers they were my favorite band "the flaming 5"(okay im sorry about the lame name but cut me some slack im not thinking at the moment XD).

everyone in the class went crazy of course I kept my cool I mean don't get me wrong I love they're music but I just see them as normal human beings I mean I don't worship the ground they walk on or anything like that my mom always told me to never lose your cool over a person or think that they are a god because you never know what they're really like until you get to know plus there are lots of other music out there I know lame…but I always keep that in mind.

I looked over at hotaru who had a weird looking smirk on her face with a camera in her hand I sweat dropped "ookay class please settle down they are only here temporarily so while they're here they want to be treated like any other student so quiet down and let them introduce themselves" narumi-sensei said.

But the class was still in crazy mode so narumi-sensei looked at hotaru who was taking pictures like crazy then she stopped and looked at him to he walked up to hotaru and whispered something in her ear then a smirk came to her face she put her hand out and narumi-sensei put a lot of cash in her hands then she stood up and took her baka gun out and you should know what happened next…..

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

BAKA BAKA BAKA .

BAKA BAKA BAKA

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

And so on...It went on until everyone in the class was unconscious except for the 4 dudes, narumi(lol sorry cant really count narumi as a dude lol),hotaru and me I started to laugh like a maniac until hotaru pointed her gun at me.

"you wanna go out cold to" she said to me I tried my best not to laugh but seeing how the whole class was just cracked me up then the next thing I know I get hit as well but I didn't go unconscious which I think irritated hotaru but oh well cant always get what you want.

"mou, hotaru I tried my best not to laugh yet you still shoot me" I said crossing my arms.

"idiot" I heard her say then she turned to the boys in the front "you all owe me for saving you butts so be prepared for anything and you, narumi-sensei they will probably wake up in about 20 seconds so do what you going to do cause I will not be shooting them again it wastes my arm energy unless you want to buy this delicate weapon for only 122,000 yen" hotaru said with a blank face after she was done talking she walked back to her seat and sat down and soon enough everyone in the class room woke up with a terrified look on their face they all sat in their seat which made me snicker a little.

"Okay now that everyone's calm please introduce yourselves" narumi-sensei said.

"Hello my name is ruka nogi it's a pleasure to meet you all" the blonde one with blue eyes said all the girls squealed (apart from mikan and hotaru of course.

"natsume huuyga" the one with raven hair and crimson eyes said all the the girl said "KYAAAAAA" but soon calmed down when hotaru looked at them.

"hiya my name is koko I looked forward to being your classmate" the one with sandy hair and dark brown eyes said grinning really big then some of the girls said "KYAA HE SAID MATE" I rolled my eyes the dimwits would say the most stupidest things ever I mean really "mate?" dumb chicks.

"Hello my name is kitsume please treat me well" he looked sorta similar to that koko guy (sorry got tired of describing them).

okay so now I was getting kinda sleepy so I laid my head down and went to sleep I mean who would blame me this kinds of stuff is soo boring so…..to sleep I went!.

(End of Pov)

(Hotaru's Pov)

While I was busy snapping pictures away I spotted that huuyga guy looking to the back of the room I followed his gaze and saw mikan in the back sleeping like a baka how could she fall asleep while new students no..noo famous people were introducing theirselves I mean she could have been making big money.

"The baka is ruining his pictures" I thought I turned my attention back to the front where huuyga was he was still staring at her a smirk came to my face "maybe...Just maybe I can get rich off of these two just maybe" I thought.

(End of Pov)

(Natsume's Pov)

It seems that this stuff would never end I don't understand why we had to come here in the first place something about being normal high school students why cant yuki (bands manager) understand that we are not normal we are superstars.

"Hey natsume I think coming here may not be that bad" my best friend ruka whispered only for me to hear.

"yeah right as if we could be normal in a place like this look how these morons are reacting" I said back "I don't know not all of them are like that im sure if we tell them the deal then they'll stop acting this way" ruka said I snorted.

"yeah sure tell them not to go gaga over us and they'll stop you're a genius ruka" I said sarcastically I looked around the room and spotted a girl in the back sleeping she had brunette hair I couldn't tell what color eyes she cause she was well…sleep I stared at her which I don't know why.

"How can she be sleeping when famous people around" I thought that's when that gay teacher whatever his name was interrupted my thoughts.

"okay well would you guys like to choose your own partners" he said no one said anything but just looked at him well not me I couldn't stand looking at him.

"well who will it be" the gay said I mean that narumi said I can't help but think he's gay I mean look what he has on a pink blouse with ruffles at the top and he has…..dare I say it skinny pants I mean they're not even jeans they're just tight white pants grossed out yet well let me finish his hair has these little pink thingies on it I don't even know what they're called then half of his hair is put up disgusting I tell you.

"Well ruka you pick first who would you like your partner to be" the gay I mean narumi said "it doesn't matter" ruka said.

"Okay well ill choose for you mmmmm… lets see" narumi said scanning the room.

"pick me sensei ill be a perfect partner for him" some of the girls said the gay was just looking around when he pointed at a girl with short raven hair and purple eyes "her….hotaru imai will be your partner" naru said.

I looked at ruka and saw he had a blush on his face I smirked "well ruka go sit beside your "partner" good luck" I whispered to him I heard him gulp really hard which made me snicker I would be scared to seeing how she took out the class with that thing well not really scared but I'd stay outta her way of coarse ruka walked and sat next to that imai girl.

"okay natsume your turn who would you like to be you partner" naru asked I looked around the class but got annoyed every girl was going crazy saying things like…..

"Choose me and you wont regret it"

Or

"Me me me choose me"

I got so annoyed I began to glare at them but my eyes landed on the sleeping girl I saw before "maybe she wouldn't be that bad if she can sleep during all this ruckus" I thought.

"I choose her right there in the back" I said pointing at her.

"ah you mean mikan well please take your seat beside her" naru said I walked to the back and sat down it seems she didn't notice me cause she was still sleeping I put my foot on the table and took out my manga and put it on my face it went on so forth that way until that gay naru left the room saying something about free period that's when everyone crowded my desk well since she's here to let's just say our desk.

"No way natsume-sama why would you choose to sit beside her I mean she's just a nobody" a girl with green permed hair said.

I ignored her of coarse but they kept coming "natsume-sama its not too late to change seats come sit beside me" another girl said of course it went on like this for awhile until they started going after that brunette beside me.

"Hey sakura get up you can't sit beside natsume-sama" some girl said. "hey sakura do you hear me get up!" the girl yelled again as she pulled that sakura girls hair I saw that sakura girl lifted her head and rubbed her eyes in a sleepy way I don't know why but she sorta reminded me of a little kid.

when I saw her eyes color it seems I couldn't stop looking at her they were so hypnotizing then she finally spoke "what are you guys looking at rather then that what do you guys want im trying to sleep here" she said her voice was…. I don't know really it was just something about her voice that I liked about it.

(End of Pov)

(Mikan's Pov)

I was sleeping peacefully when some noise came out of nowhere I heard people calling my name so I just thought maybe someone was talking about me nothing new so I continued to sleep when I felt that my hair was being pulled so I gave up and sat up I looked around and saw majority of the class around me just staring.

"what are you guys looking at rather than that what do you guys want im trying to sleep here" I said trying to stay calm I mean come on they interrupted my sleep.

"sakura get up out of your seat now" I heard sumire say I looked at her in confusion "what?why? I mean this is my seat right omg! Unless I walked in my sleep to your desk wait….thats impossible I don't walk in my sleep….do I" I said putting my finger on my chin thinking deeply.

"Hey, hotaru do I walk in my sleep" I asked I mean im pretty curious.

"No you baka you are in your right seat so don't bother me again or else" hotaru said glaring at me which gave me the chills.

"See permy why do I have to move this is my seat after all" I said.

"No sakura this is not your seat this is natsume-sama's seat so move" sumire said and all the girls on the backround agreed.

"Huh? Natsume-sama? Since when?" I asked.

"Since he was forced to be your partner now move" she said.

"Mm natsume-sama? Forced? My partner?" I mumbled trying to process this all in I mean c'mon you wouldn't believe it either if you just woke up and everyone is telling you that your partner Is the natsume huuyga I looked to my left and indeed huuyga was sitting there staring at me then I looked to the front again then when everything sank in then.

"WHAT! What all happened when I was asleep" I yelled to no one.

(End of Pov)

Mikan learned a very important lesson and that lesson was: Note to self never sleep when you have new students in class.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Soo review and tell me if like it or not good, bad, slow, dumb im just kidding don't tell the last to if you do I probably be broken hehe so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

(Recap of Last Chapter)

"Since he was forced to be your partner now move" sumire said.

"Mm natsume-sama? Forced? My partner?" I mumbled trying to process this all in I mean c'mon you wouldn't believe it either if you just woke up and everyone is telling you that your partner Is the natsume huuyga I looked to my left and indeed huuyga was sitting there staring at me then I looked to the front again then when everything sank in then.

"WHAT! What all happened when I was asleep" I yelled to no one.

(Normal Pov)

Mikan's day was a total disaster all because the natsume huuyga became her partner which she has no idea how it happened one minute she is sleeping peacefully and the next thing she wakes up only to see people glaring at her then telling her that natsume huuyga was forced to be her partner its not like she wanted any of this to happen. she sighed for 20th time that day until…

"oi polka quite sighing so much and show me around" natsume said coldly.

"uh okay and stop calling me that lets get one thing straight huuyga you will not run all over me like im some kind animal" mikan said glaring at him and turned around and walked away .

well I bet you all are wondering what happened after mikan had her little out burst back in the class lets go back and see how everything started….

(Flashback)

"WHAT! What all happened when I was asleep" mikan yelled then the next thing she knows she's being dragged out of the class by natsume.

" what are you doing" mikan asked natsume stopped walking and turned to mikan "you are my partner right? So be a good partner do your job and show me around" natsume said with a cold look and released mikan which caused her to fall.

"ouch well that's all you had to say gosh" mikan said standing up dusting herself.

"yeah sure….polka dots?" natsume said as his eyebrow rose "what?" mikan said .

"how childish you still where polka dotted underwear and you 15 years old" natsume said with a smirk the only thing going on in mikans head was ".gosh he saw" and then….

3

2

1

"HENTAI! You pervert!" mikan screamed.

"im no pervert you showed me" natsume said smirking.

"no I didn't you peeped you pervert!" mikan said trying to lower her voice cause she was catching a lot of glares coming her way she quickly started to walk down the hall natsume on the other hand smirked to this he was quite amused at how mikan was treating him no one had ever treated him like she did just now especially a didn't deny the fact he did think that mikan was interesting so he followed her.

mikan had been sighing since she "thought" she got away from natsume "how could I be soo unlucky first a pervert is my partner second everybody wants to kill me because of the pervert then third the pervert is the leader of the band that i like to listen to" mikan thought then she sighed again.

"oi polka quite sighing so much and show me around" natsume said coldly.

"uh okay and stop calling me that lets get one thing straight huuyga you will not run all over me like im some kind animal" mikan said glaring at him and turned around and walked away with of course natsume following behind with a smirk they had been walking around for quite sometime now mikan was talking away not even noticing that natsume was paying no attention to her .

"I like her she amuses me on how she acts but its all a big act that she's trying to put up and I wont fall for it and if its not ill make her fall for me lets see how she will react if I use my charms on her no girls can resist it" natsume thought smirking.

"okay so this is the music room" mikan said opening the door.

"oi polka that's enough of me getting to know the school all I want now is to get to know each other" natsume said pushing her in the room closing the door.

"uh no what are you doing move it so we can continue the tour and I can get as far away from you as possible" mikan said trying to get to the door but natsume was in front of it "I said lets get to know each other" natsume said pinning her against the wall.

"and I said no so move" mikan said struggling to break free from his grasp.

"don't be so uptight try to relax a little" natsume said and kissed her cheek mikan turned super red.

"stop it huuyga now!" mikan yelled still struggling "oh come dont be that way" natsume said as he was about to kiss her.

"No stop it!" mikan yelled and kneed him in the stomach which caused him to let her go she ran to the other side of the room as tears fell down her face.

"natsume huuyga a vow right now that I will never fall in love with you!" mikan said.

"yeah yeah I was just teasing you anyway" natsume said he looked up at her and saw that she was crying he felt a pain in his chest.

"I am sorry I wont do anything like that to you again I hope you will forgive me"and with that natsume turned around and left the room leaving mikan with a shocked face.

(Natsume's Pov)

"yeah yeah I was just teasing you anyway" I said I looked up and saw that she was crying for some reason I felt pain shoot through my heart "what the heck is with this feeling in my chest" I thought then the next thing I know…

"I am sorry I wont anything like that to you again I hope you will forgive me" I said and walked out the room what the…whats wrong with me huuyga's never apologize..yet I just did I was very confused at this point part of me was happy that she didn't react like other girls and kiss me but….another part of me was mad because she didn't it made me feel like I wasn't good enough.

$ I was walking down the hall and turned a corner "why am I so mad just cause she didn't want to kiss me I mean I should be happy right? Urgh what the heck is this feeling" I thought in anger I was so infuriated and I had no idea why….soo being me I took my anger out on something so I punched the nearest thing near me which was the wall I mean no one was in the hall but me I turned towards the wall and stared at my fist which was still into the wall that's when I heard my friend ruka.

"hey natsume where have you been ive been looking everywhere-" ruka stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at me but I didn't bother looking at him I just kept my gaze at the wall that's when….

"…what the hell..natsume what are you doing why'd you..what happened.. why did you put a hole in the wall?" ruka said in panic that's one thing I hated about ruka he was so dramatic.

" you ask to many questions" I replied still not looking at him .

"uuh sorry..then answer some at least like what happened..and why'd you punch a hole in the wall" ruka said that's when I finally looked up at him with a blank expression.

"well.. nothing happened and why I put the hole is in the wall.." I paused for a minute then continued "no reason just got bored" I said pulling my fist out the wall which was bleeding pretty badly but I just ignored it that's when once again ruka over exaggerated.

"oh my gosh natsume your bleeding come on you have to go to the infirmary" ruka said grabbing my arm dragging me to the infirmary I snatched my arm away from his grasp .

"cool it ruka im fine I can walk there on my own I don't need you to pity me so go to class or whatever you need to do you don't have be around me" I said as I was walking away ruka ran up behind me.

"natsume if I had something else to do I would be doing it but I wanted to hang with you that's why I was looking for you" ruka said walking along side with me.

I just wanted to be alone and clearly he couldn't see that I didn't want to be mean and tell him to leave me alone cause well..he's like the only close friend I had so I made up an excuse.

"oi don't you suppose to be with that imai girl getting a tour or something" I said I took a glance at ruka and saw his eyes widened.

BINGO

"I forgot all about that she's gonna kill me I have to go see ya later natsume" ruka said running down the opposite direction of the hall I walked to the infirmary.

"hello anybody here?" I asked hoping a nurse would come out but none did at this point I was sorta hoping that I let ruka come with me because I had no idea what to do I mean if something like ever happened someone from the crew would come and fix this.

"oh well learn now or I never will" I muttered to no one I walked over to the cabinet.

"mm I think I have to use something called a first aid kit..yeah there it is" I thought as I took it out the cabinet I walked over to the bed (or whatever those things are) and sat down thus I began my operation which I think I was doing wrong.

"okay if something like this happens you put the Band-Aid on then put alcohol on it right?" I thought I had been trying to get it right for the past ten minutes and nothing worked

was this kinda stuff really that complicated that's when I heard the door open and in came the one person I didn't want to see .

mikan sakura.

Done with chapter two hope you liked it!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(recap of last chapter)

"okay if something like this happens you put the Band-Aid on then put alcohol on it right?" I thought I had been trying to get it right for the past ten minutes and nothing worked

was this kinda stuff really that complicated that's when I heard the door open and in came the one person I didn't want to see .

mikan sakura.

(end of recap)

(Natsume Pov)

"Christina-sensei anna-chan got hurt again" I heard her say I looked to her left and saw a girl with pink hair and blue eyes staring at me with a blush on her face I rolled my eyes and tore my gaze off her and turned to polka she was looking around I guess looking for the nurse who she called Christina she was looking until her gaze met mine.

(Normal Pov)

Mikan and natsume stared at each other when anna interrupted them "mikan-chan Christina-sensei isn't here what do we do" anna asked mikan turned her gaze to anna.

"its okay ill treat your wounds im pretty good at something like this" mikan said smiling at anna she helped her sit on one of the beds mikan started to fix anna arm .

"gosh anna how did you manage to fall down the stairs" mikan asked.

"I told you I didn't fall I was helping my new partner around and I tripped on some water or something" anna said.

"yeah sure" mikan said she took a glance at natsume who was still trying to do something about his hand mikan sighed "hey what happened to your hand" mikan asked not looking at him but kept working on anna's arm natsume looked up at her.

"none of your business" he said as he continued his "operation" on his hand.

"listen I was just trying to imply that ill help you" mikan said annoyed which caused her to squeeze anna's arm making anna yell "sorry anna" mikan said.

"well I don't need your help I have everything under control so buzz off" natsume said now glaring at his hand

"yeah sure you've got it under control" mikan said sarcastically doing the final touches to anna's arm "your done anna you shouldn't go to P.E. your arm doesn't need to be moving much and make sure you watch your step next time okay" mikan said standing up.

"okay thanks mikan-chan" anna said walking out the room mikan turned to natsume who was still wasting supplies trying to get it right mikan giggled at how he was glaring at his hand.

"gosh huuyga don't glare at your arm its not like it injured itself" mikan said walking towards him natsume looked up at her and glared at her which didn't affect her she just smiled.

" come on im gonna help you so don't give me that look" mikan said sitting on the bed beside him.

"well I didn't ask for your help" natsume said looking the other way "how can she act as nothing has happened between us isn't she the least affected by it seeing as though she was crying" natsume thought mikan grabbed his hand.

"well you didn't ask but you need my help desperately look at all these supplies you wasted" mikan said snickering as she began to fix his hand.

"whatever should've put instruction on that thing" natsume said.

"hah yeah imagine that instructions on a first aid kit" mikan said sarcastically.

"haha very funny" natsume said and winced in pain when mikan put alcohol on his cut he looked at mikan who had a troubled look on her face.

"so she is affected she is just putting on an act" natsume thought.

"oi what's with the face im I damaged that badly" natsume said knowing full well why she looked that way

"oh no your hands fine were almost done here so just hold tight okay" mikan said looking at him with a smile.

(Mikan's Pov)

"hah imagine that instructions on a first aid kit" I said sarcastically I looked up at natsume and those memorizes came back I quickly looked away and put alcohol on his cut

"its nothing mikan you can do this nothing ever happened between you two….nothing" I thought truth was I was still affected by what happened I just wanted to keep up a face that would let people think that nothing happened but I have to say I wasn't afraid of him or anything I just… I don't know I feel weird when im around him I feel relaxed even though ive only known him for a day that's rare.

"oi what's with the face am I damaged that badly" I heard him say I quickly put a smile on my face and looked at him

"no your hand is fine im almost finished"I said there was silence for about five minutes later…..

"Done!" I said happily I stood up "you shouldn't use that hand for awhile" I said

"hold tight mikan its almost over" I thought "well I have to go now or ill be late for my next class" I said walking towards the door I was about to open it when natsume spoke

"wait" darn almost made it I turned around and looked at him "yes" I answered "we have the same class so lets walk together" he said standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said I wasn't afraid I mean I don't mind walking to class with him but truth was it just wasn't good on my part cause that would make me everyone's target to get for hanging with him

"why not" he said standing in front of me "well truth is I could mess your reputation up in this school and everyone-" I was interrupted by him

"I could care less I hang out with whoever I want to hang out with plus that's not the main reason right your really afraid that everyone going to be after you it's okay I wont let anything like that happen to you cause your different now come on or we'll be late" he said and dragged me out the infirmary like he did in the class I gained my composure back and stood up

"okay let go I can walk on my own" I said he let go but what he said next I was not prepared for it "are you still affected about what happened this morning" he said not looking at me but kept walking.

"no I am not" I said of coarse it was a lie but oh well.

"liar" I heard him mumble "what?" I said.

"I said liar truth is your so affected about it that you're willing to lie and pretend on the outside that nothing happened when on the inside your going crazy" natsume paused then continued "your easy to see through polka"

how does he know that how does he see right through me "am I really that easy to see through" I whispered to myself but he heard me we were now in front of the classroom door.

"yes you are natsume huuyga never gets his words wrong " he said arrogantly argh he's so ahhhh im going to prove him wrong I am not affected its just all in my head

"well I don't know what your talking about im not affected about what happened actually I don't care so don't go acting all high and mighty like you're the smartest person on the earth" I said and walked in the room before he could say anything else I walked to my seat quietly and I had a feeling I was going to be thinking alot.

(Hotaru's Pov)

When mikan walked in the room I immediately knew something was going on when she didn't greet me she walked to her seat and sat down and started to space out soon after her huuyga walked in and went to his seat I observed the two closely and noticed when huuyga sat mikan didn't even look at him something was up and im going to find out what.

the bell rang and in came the gay "hello my beautiful little muffins lets begin class" narumi-sensei said and class began.

(After Class Still Hotaru's Pov)

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch I looked at mikan she passed right by me without a word okay something was totally up so I followed close behind her hiding….wait a minute hotaru imai never hides when she's investigating so I came out from behind the corner and saw mikan go to the rooftop.

okay first the baka never greets me second she walked right by me and said nothing third she skipping lunch impossible im going to get to the bottom of this cause I don't like whats happening I opened the door to the rooftop and saw that mikan was sitting on the floor/ground I walked beside her it seems she didn't notice my presence cause she kept looking at the sky so I spoke "mikan" I said she looked at me then smiled

"hello hotaru is there anything that you need I mean it is lunch time " she said I sat down beside her

"mikan what happened between you and huuyga" I asked looking up at the sky and closed my eyes "nothing why would you ask that" she said in a soft voice

"mikan don't lie to me I know something is wrong you have been acting weird since you came back from that tour with huuyga and it is in normal for you to be so quiet and you look like you have been thinking a lot which is impossible for a baka like you to think so much" I said now looking at mikan she giggled.

"hotaru nothing happened really its nothing important either way thanks for worrying about me though really there's nothing to worry about" mikan said I was so mad after she got done talking I stood up and walked towards the door but before I opened the door I said "mikan you are easy to see through I know something is wrong and if you don't tell me then im going to find out either way well I guess ill see you later" I said walking out the door down the stairs

I wont lie of course I was mad mikan had never hid anything from me she told me everything and now all of a sudden she goes quiet on me I was infuriated I wont lie about that I was walking in the hall when I saw noigi

"oh hello imai-san could you help me with something" he asked I looked at him with an emotionless face

"that depends what do you need help with" I replied "uhh I need help finding the teacher's lounge" he said "okay ill help you for a price that is" I said cash signs in my eyes.

"heh bunny boy here could make me tons of money" I thought.

"what do you mean" he said I took my camera out and started snapping pictures "hey what are you doing stop that!" bunny boy said trying to grab my camera.

"taking pictures so I can sell them I need the money to buy me some tools for my lab" I said

"noo give me that don't sell those" he said.

"access denied" I replied and jumped on my duck scooter and rode off him running behind me trying to retrieve the pictures I took.

(End of Pov)

(Normal Pov)

The day went by pretty quick after all that happened mikan was at home now lying on her bed thinking about what natsume had said "am I really that easy to see through I mean hotaru said so to" mikan said hugging her penguin bear on her bed.

"I don't know what to think anymore why does huuyga keep changing he's nice at one time then he's mean then perverted then nice again I wonder is hotaru still mad at me?" mikan said she turned over and picked her phone up and texted hotaru

to hotaru

from mikan

hotaru are you still mad at me

messege sent

after 3 minutes later she got a new txt

to mikan

from hotaru

no baka im not mad at u now leave me alone im busy right now goodnight

mikan smiled and that's when she fell into a peaceful asleep.

Well that's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed!

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

(Recap of Last chapter)

The day went by pretty quick after all that happened mikan was at home now lying on her bed thinking about what natsume had said "am I really that easy to see through I mean hotaru said so to" mikan said hugging her penguin bear on her bed.

"I don't know what to think anymore why does huuyga keep changing he's nice at one time then he's mean then perverted then nice again I wonder is hotaru still mad at me?" mikan said she turned over and picked her phone up and texted hotaru

to hotaru

from mikan

hotaru are you still mad at me

messege sent

after 3 minutes later she got a new txt

to mikan

from hotaru

no baka im not mad at u now leave me alone im busy right now goodnight

mikan smiled and that's when she fell into a peaceful asleep

(End of Recap)

(Normal Pov)

Mikan woke up the next morning hearing her alarm clock "mm… last night seemed to have went by pretty fast" mikan said stretching she then looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8:25 she stared at the clock for a few minutes when it came to her that school started at 8:30.

"OMFING GOSH! How did…when did..ahhhh im going to be late!" mikan yelled she ran into her bathroom took a three minute shower (is that even possible..lol) got dressed then ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"mom why didn't you wake me up" mikan said grabbing some toast off a plate on the table

"honey what are you talking about its-" yuka was interrupted "yeah sure bye" mikan said running to the front door putting her shoes on yuka ran after her "mikan honey listen its nothing but-" yet again yuka was interrupted "yeah sure bye" mikan said running out the house

yuka sighed "gosh she never listens its nothing but 7:30" yuka said "oh well she'll learn to stop and listen to her mother one day" and with that yuka walked back into the kitchen and cooked breakfast for her loving husband

(back to mikan)

"how the heck did I manage to sleep that long…now that I think about it time seems to be going by pretty fast" mikan said jogging down the street.

"argh I don't have time to be thinking I have to hurry and get to school" mikan said and dashed off only leaving dust in the air for people to choke on (lol I don't know where that came from).

(10 minutes later)

mikan arrived at her school she walked down the halls and realized no one was around "am I really that late I mean probably 5 or 10 minutes late but at least one person is usually around" she thought nervously.

soon she arrived in front of the class room she took a deep breathe and opened the door "im so sorry im late I don't know what happened i guess time got by me and-" she stopped dead in her sentence she looked around only to see that no one was in the class but herself "where is everyone" she said walking to her desk she then saw a piece a paper on her desk she picked it up.

"wonder what this is" she thought and began to read it:

'hello baka if your wondering who wrote this note it is I hotaru as you can see that no one is in class that is because I set your clock exactly 45 minutes early for class how I think its best if you didn't know that if you'd like you can look at the clock for proof but anyway come out of the class and ill tell you why I set your clock that way well see you'

P.S don't make me wait you baka come out now!

mikan looked at the clock in the class and saw that indeed it was 7:45 she sighed and walked out the class and saw hotaru leaning against the wall with one of her inventions "hey hotaru what was up with the note" mikan asked waving the note back and forth"and why did you wake me up so early this morning" she finished.

"come ill explain everything on the way" hotaru said walking away from her "hey wait up" mikan said running to catch up to her.

"so first of all why are we here so early again?" mikan asked staring at hotaru.

"because you are going under cover to retrieve my baka gun from the teacher's lounge" hotaru said staring straight ahead of them.

"why do I have to do it?" mikan asked curiously.

"because you owe me for making me furious yesterday so either you to retrieve my baka gun from the teachers lounge or you suffer the consciences " hotaru said turning a corner mikan felt chills go down her spine so she quickly changed the subject.

"how did it get in the teacher's lounge?" mikan asked with a confused look "that narumi gay took it from me when I threatened to shoot him with it" hotaru said glaring at nothing mikan sweatdropped "she threatened a teacher and expected to not get in trouble" mikan thought.

"so I have to sneak into the teacher's lounge retrieve your baka gun and you expect me to not get caught….are you crazy!" mikan yelled hotaru punched mikan with her horse shoe.

"'shut up you baka don't worry you wont be going alone noigi will be joining you" hotaru said "you mean ruka? how'd he get in this?" mikan asked.

"oh I have my ways, ways that no one will ever know" hotaru said with a smirk.

"poor ruka she must have got to him" mikan thought sadly "so where is he?" mikan asked "he's waiting in front of the restrooms" hotaru said turning the corner and there ruka was "imai-san please I cant do this" he pleaded hotaru rolled her eyes "don't worry noigi mikan here is going to help you retrieve what was taken away from me" hotaru said pointing towards mikan ruka looked at mikan who had a smile on her face.

"hello my name is mikan sakura" mikan said holding out her hand ruka blushed a little "ruka noigi its nice to meet you" he said as they shook hands "can I call you ruka-pyon?" mikan said smiling.

"what?" ruka said "well it suits your name perfectly, does it offend you if it does im so sorry I-" mikan was cut off "its fine you can call me that" ruka said smiling.

"well now that you two know each other go and retrieve my item here are some things you might need to accomplish your task now you only have 20 minutes before school starts plus the teachers will arrive in 10 minutes so better hurry or bad things will happen" hotaru said throwing mikna a bag and walked away.

"hope we can accomplish this mission as a perfect team" she said smiling ruka nodded and they began their way to the teacher's lounge.

"um..if you don't mind me asking what is it that we have to retrieve" ruka asked hotaru hadn't told him what he was suppose to get she just told him "a item of mine" which he never thought of asking about.

"hotaru's baka gun" mikan said they were now in front of the door "what? you mean that thing she shoots everyone with" ruka said mikan laughed nervously "well yeah" "no way" he said "what?" "I said no I wont go and get that thing ive only been here for a 2 days and she's shoot me wit it over 100 times! and that thing hurts I tell you" ruka said rubbing his head thinking of all the times she shot him.

"I know it hurts but that's just the way hotaru shows her emotions towards others im sure she wants to be your friend that's why she does it" mikan said convincingly.

"so everyone she shoots she wants to be friends with?" ruka said obviously unconvinced.

"no not everyone she shoots idiots sometimes too" mikan said thinking deeply "please ruka-pyon I need your help I cant accomplish this on my own" mikan said with pleading eyes.

"fine" he sighed "yay! Okay come on I think we only have 6 minutes left" mikan said opening the door they searched everywhere but found no baka gun.

"Where is it! its nowhere to be found" mikan said sitting on the couch helplessly.

"I don't know" ruka said still looking around the room "we've looked everywhere…we only have three minutes left we have to hurry where is one place we haven't looked?" mikan said talking to herself mikan thought for awhile then she thought about one place she hadn't looked.

"I think I know where it is!" mikan said running to the desk in front of the room she opened it and saw a whole bunch of random things like yoyo's, air pumps, and other random thing she looked through all of them till she saw what she was looking for "I found it ruka-pyon!" mikan said happily she then stuck it inside her book bag.

"okay now lets get outta here before we get caught" ruka said walking towards the door he was about to open it when.."you here quite early misaki-sensei" someone outside the door said.

"were gonna get caught" ruka said in panic mikan grabbed his shoulders and made him face her "no we're not we'll hide until all the teachers leave understood?" mikan said calmly truth was she was just as in much panic as he was but hey panicking never gets you anywhere ruka nodded the door started to open a little.

"hide!" mikan said pushing ruka into an closet she peeped the door open a little and saw misaki-sensei and narumi-senei talking "misaki-sensei what do we do about the boys its not working out to well for them" narumi said mikan took it as the boys meant natsume and his band "like we always do separate them from everyone" "but misaki-sensei we cant they wont be a normal high school life for them plus if their manager find out he might take them out of this school" narumi said "that is true they've made this school a lot of money and I think the principal is gonna let a concert come from them plus a lot of kids would start coming to this school that's extra" misaki said "but don't you think the principal is going to far I mean using these kids" narumi said "yes I think so to but…. I don't know…don't think to much about it knowing you you'd probably pop up and say to a student everything that's going on that is" misaki said.

mikan quickly closed the door in panic "ruka-pyon see if you can find a light switch somewhere we have to find a way to get outta here if we don't we'll be in big trouble if were caught" mikan said knowing that if they were caught hearing that conversation big trouble would come.

"sakura-san whats going on" ruka said noticing her panic "ill tell you when we get outta here just look" mikan said feeling around for the light switch.

"okay" ruka said it took awhile until "I found it!" ruka said mikan quickly covered his mouth "shhh are you trying to get us caught"mikan said removing her hand "sorry" he mumbled with a blush on his face which she couldn't see cause the dark "switch the light on" mikan said that's when the lights came on and they noticed it wasn't a closet but a restroom.

"it's a restroom?" ruka said mikan nodded her head "looks like it, seeming as though there is only a sink and toilet" mikan said sarcastically.

"well what now" ruka asked ignoring her sarcasm " window" she said they both ran and looked out the window

"sakura-san I don't think we'll survive if we jump out the second floor" ruka said mikan then sat on the floor "im out of ideas I don't know what to do anymore"she said "hey didn't imai-san put some stuff that she said we would probably need in your back pack" ruka said pointing to mikans bag on her back.

"your right she did!" mikan said she dug through her back pack and took out some of hotaru's inventions then a piece of paper which mikan guessed had instructions on how to use the objects mikan picked the paper up and read through all of them and found the perfect thing.

"let's use this it makes us invisible so we could walk out and get away easily" mikan said happily.

"umm..sakura-san sorry burst your bubble but how do you think they'd react if they saw a door opening and no on comes out" ruka asked.

"fine then genius find something that'll get us outta this" mikan said throwing the paper at ruka which he caught easily..well it was a piece of paper he looked at it .

"I think we should use this one if we wear it we could float down to the ground safely and it'll be over and done" ruka said smiling at his plan.

"yeah righ-…ya know that's a pretty good idea you're a genius ruka-pyon" mikan said hugging him which caused him to blush mikan caught herself and quickly let go and looked away "umm..sorry I got over excited and I-" mikan said "its okay" ruka said they stood up put on the mini version parachutes mikan looked down and gulped.

"it's okay ill go first and if I make it all the way down you go next okay" ruka said smiling "okay" mikan said "well see ya at the bottom" ruka said and jumped out the window mikan looked down and saw him float down safely he then looked up with a smile.

"come on you'll be okay well I was anyway" ruka shouted mikan nodded and gathered everything in her back pack that's when…"hey misaki-sensei is it me or have I been hearing noises in the restroom" she heard narumi say mikan quickly jumped she didn't land how ruka did because she pulled the string to late "its not slowing down" mikan thought in panic "ahhhhhhhh!" mikan screamed and closed her eyes and waited till she hit the ground but she never did she opened one eye and saw she was sitting on the ground.

"wow I thought that was gonna be a pretty painful fall" mikan said "yeah I did too" ruka said mikan looked down and saw she had fallen on ruka "oh my gosh ruka-pyon are you okay" mikan said "no…but I think I would if you would get off of me please"he said mikan quickly got off of him.

"im so sorry ruka-pyon" mikan said helping him sit up "its okay….I guess we should probably get to class" ruka said standing up dusting himself off he held out a hand for mikan and she took it and he helped her up.

"umm.. I don't think I should go because jinno-sensei is our first class today and he doesn't like me much but I think you should go he wouldn't be all hard on you" mikan said with a smile.

"are you sure" ruka said unsure of rather to leave her or not. "yeah you should go before your to late" mikan said "but-" "go I'll be fine" mikan said again but with more force.

ruka nodded and ran off to class mikan walked to the one place she loved the most the sakura tree she sat under it she looked up at the sky "why are you at my sakura tree polka-dotts" she heard a dark voice say that's when natsume jumped down mikan jumped a little "what?" she said "you heard me why are you at **my** sakura tree **polka-dots**" natsume said emphasizing the last word looking down at her which mikan didn't like so she stood up in front of him.

"for your information I always come here when I skip class and this isn't **your** sakura tree its in school grounds so anyone can come here but they don't and stop calling me that" mikan said glaring at him.

"well find somewhere else to go and yes this is **my** sakura tree" natsume said "prove it how is it your sakura tree did you buy it or something" mikan said laughing "well here's your proof" natsume said hoding up a paper that said it did belong to him.

"What the..you can't buy a tree" mikan said angrily "just did" he said sitting on the ground "well im not leaving cause I always come here" mikan said sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

"whatever just don't bring anyone else here" natsume said "as if I had someone to bring here or rather anywhere" she whispered to herself mikan turned towards him "from now on this is our sakura tree" mikan said grinning natsume glanced over at her then back to his book "whatever" he said. mikan turned back around for a few minutes she then turned to natsume again "hey watcha reading" she said "none of your business now go away" natsume said.

"oh come on I'm just curious I mean you're always reading that thing" mikan said "its not a thing its called a manga ever heard of it" natsume said closing his book looking at her boredly.

"yes I have just never thought you'd read something like that you seem like the….smart type of guy" mikan said hoping she didn't offend him.

"what are you saying that if you read a manga your not smart"natsume said still staring at her in the eyes which made memories of yesterday come back to mikans "no I was..you see..forget it"mikan said turning around again natsume opened his book back "why do I keep thinking about that…but I do wonder why did he react that way?"mikan thought.

"Hey hyuuga?" mikan said "hn" he replied still reading "why did you do what you did yesterday"mikan asked looking at the sky natsume closed his book and looked up at the sky as well.

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that anymore" natsume said "no you agreed to not talk about it I didn't, just tell me I want to know why did you suddenly react that way"mikan asked natsume sighed "I…wanted to see if you'd react like other girls…I wanted to see if you were different"he said staring at the sky,

"Different?"mikan asked.

"people love me before they even get to know me I've never really had a close friend who hasn't used me besides ruka and my band that is everyone is the same "natsume said "ill be your friend and I wont use you I'll show you that not everyone is that way..Plus I already made a vow that I wouldn't fall for you right"mikan said turning towards him smiling. A small smile came to natsume's face but quickly left.

(Mkian's Pov)

"did hyuuga just smile?" I thought "nah..maybe just my imagination" I thought

(Natsume's Pov)

after I smiled I quickly stopped what the heck was I doing. What's wrong with me first I'm asking someone to forgive me, and now I'm…dare I say it…smiling there was something about this girl when she said those words I felt like I actually wanted to believe them gosh what is she doing to me.

(End of Pov)

the bell rang for next class mikan stood up and turned to natsume "well I guess im your new bestie…I have to go see ya around hyuuga" mikan said smiling.

"natsume" natsume said "what?"mikan said "call me natsume"he said opening his book and started to read.

"okay natsume see ya around"mikan said she waved one last time and ran to her next class natsume stared at her retreating form.

"what is this feeling that im feeling is it…..acceptance?" natsume thought confusedly as much as he tried he just couldn't stop thinking about mikan "tsk..what is she doing to me" natsume said then went to sleep.

Yay! Finally updated I am soooo sorry I wasn't updating its because my pc was messed up but as you see it is fixed~! So ill update as soon as I get the time and plzzzz review and tell me if this chapter was good or bad THANK YOU! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Ooookay here's chapter 5! I hope you like it

Mikan ran to her next class happily "maybe he isn't that bad" she thought smiling as she entered the class room she walked to her seat in the back of the class and sat down taking out her books for her next class which was English she didn't entirely hate English but she didn't love it either so it was kinda in between that's when she saw natsume's face flashed in her head she blushed a little.

"what the…why am I blushing better yet why am I thinking about him" mikan said trying to clear her mind that's when hotaru walked up to mikan but she didn't notice.

"oi, did you retrieve my item?" hotaru asked no demanded mikan didn't answer her cause she was still deep in thought which made hotaru angry.

"hey baka! Answer me when I'm talking to you" hotaru said surely if she had her baka gun she would've shot mikan with it already mikan looked up at her confused then smiled.

"hello hotaru when did you enter the class room" mikan asked innocently "just recently you baka, now to business did you and bunny boy retrieve my item successfully?" hotaru said blankly.

"uuuhh yeah its right he-" mikan said looking in her back pack but stopped when she noticed that it wasn't there.

"well?" hotaru said impatiently.

"uum I think.. I …dropped it somewhere" mikan said sheepishly that's when she flew across the room she hit her head on the wall super hard causing her to whimper she looked at hotaru who was glaring at her.

"go find it** now"** hotaru angrily said still glaring her.

Mikan hurriedly jumped to her feet with a hump on her head "o…o..o..ok. just c..calm down" mikan said hotaru glared harder at her "you go and find my item now or you'll regret it" hotaru said walking near mikan putting her horse shoe back on to hit her.

"okay chill im going!" mikan said and ran out of the class leaving behind her angry friend and a lot of shocked faces well who wouldn't be they had never seen hotaru so angry before.

"idiot" she murmured walking to her seat regaining her composure she look up and saw everyone looking at her "what're you guys looking at if you know what's good for you you'd stop looking now" hotaru said fiddling with one of her inventions everyone turned away quickly and did their own stuff.

(Mikan's Pov)

I was running down the hall looking for hotaru's baka gun frantically I mean come on did you see how mad she was she's never that mad unless one of her things are missing I sighed "where is it ?" I thought looking around the area where me and ruka-pyon had landed it wasn't there okay so by now I'm going crazy because if I don't find that item I'm dead like **literally.**

"Calm down mikan just check all the places that you were…..i was here…. Then I walked to….the sakura tree? And sat with natsume for awhile" I said to myself trying to be calm until I realized that's where it was "that's it the sakura tree!" I yelled and ran towards the direction of the tree.

when I arrived there I saw that natsume was sleeping soundly I stood in front of him then stooped down to his level and stared at him.

"he looks so innocent?" I thought smiling that's when I noticed he started to sweat a lot and he was breathing kinda hard.

"?" I said worriedly I mean who can blame me."is he having a bad dream?" I thought that's when a pained expression came to his face.

"natsume wake up" I said shaking his shoulder lightly but I quickly removed my hand from him remembering that my mom had told me to never touch anyone if they were having a bad dream but he still didn't budge.

"oi! Natsume" I almost yelled and what happened next I didn't think would he woke up and pushed me towards the ground and pinned me there.

I stared at him in shock but when I saw his eyes so many emotions was going through them confusion sadness,anger,fear you name it he stared at me for a while I guess still out of it and we stayed in that position in silence until I broke it.

" are you ok" I said with worried eyes that's when he let my wrist go and got off of me seems like he's back to his senses I leaned forward in a sitting position in front of him but he still didn't look at me instead he turned away from me which of course made me mad you can't just attack anyone and ignore them I took a deep breath then placed my hands on his cheeks and made him face me.

"are you ok?" I asked again looking into his eyes there was….so much sorrow he still didn't answer me instead he just stared at me with the same look "natsume..answer me are you ok" I said again hoping to get a answer this time.

"yes" he said in a low voice removing my hands his look turned cold again whats his problem!.

But why do I sense so much sadness coming from him that's when I felt that I needed….wanted to hug him and..i did "natsume whats wrong stop lying to me truth is…your not ok" I said how did I know this weeell he's freaking trembling.

"how would you know if im ok or not" he said I tightened my hug "because..your trembling and I can tell that your sad and confused and you don't get what's happening" I said that's when un expectantly he hugged me back….

(Natsume's Pov)

Darkness…there is only darkness…what the where am I?...what is this place "natsume" I hear someone calling my name its..a girl polka?.

"No one wants you around so why are you still living?" a man's voice said "who are you?" I asked the man I was curious to who he was.

"You know me perfectly I am the one who took your dear family away from you" the man said chuckling.

"You bastard! Where are you" I yelled I felt like beating the crap out of this man.

"patience patience your time will come to know who I am but I'm afraid when you find out who I am you'll be joining your dear family" the man said laughing like a maniac that's when I felt something punch me in the stomach then kick me in the face.

"natsume!" there that voice was again calling my name so desperately.

"No one needs you" the man said kicking me in the stomach causing me to fall to my knees.

"natsume!" the voice yelled that's when I saw a ray of light shinning I quickly got up and walked no ran towards the light I reached and the next thing I know I find myself pinning polka to the ground I was breathing heavily.

" are you ok?" she asked me I let her go and got off of her in a sitting position she then soon followed and sat in front of me I looked at her for a split second and turned away.

"What happened" I thought I felt two warm hands touch my cheeks forcing me to me face her.

"Are you ok?" she asked again I didn't answer instead I just looked at her.

"natsume…answer me are you ok" she asked me again "yes" I said in a low voice removing her hands but not letting them go she pulled her hands away and next thing I know she hugged me.

"natsume what's wrong stop lying to me truth is…you're not okay" she said "oh yeah how would you know if I'm ok or not?" I asked I felt her hug tightened around me I don't know why but being this close to her felt so..Right.

"Because..your trembling and I can tell that your sad and confused and you don't get what's happening" she said she was right I was sad I had no family and I am confused and don't know what to do… but for some reason I want to hug her I haven't hugged anyone since…my family passed I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and dug my face into her long hair she smelt nice….like strawberries.

"Well I want to know the truth" she said I took in her scent "about what?" I said not letting her go "are you ok" she asked not moving either "no" I whispered in her ear smirking knowing that she would blush it was fun teasing her she was quiet for awhile.

"Why?" she asked pulling away from our hug looking at me I stared at her as well "I..Can't tell you yet" I answered I was telling the truth well half anyway truth was I could've told her right on the spot but I didn't want to tell her yet she might actually not accept me for me anymore and be afraid.

"Why? I thought we were besties I won't tell anyone" she asked staring at me with pleading eyes I looked away.

"we are and I know you won't but it's just that….I'm not ready yet" I said still not looking at her that's when she grabbed my hand I turned towards her and saw she was smiling "okay you don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet but you will tell me one day right?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah someday" I said.

"Well that's good enough for me just tell me when you're ready" she said smiling why is she so nice? I just don't get.

"Yeah I will" I said and decided to actually smile I saw her smile grow wider "awww I made you smile" she said I quickly stop smiling.

"Well it was nice while it lasted" she said grinning I chuckled a little this little girl that I haven't even known for two days has seen the real me.

RIIINNG

the bell rang for lunch break she stood up and stretched then turned and smiled at me "I'm going to get lunch want to come?" she asked I rolled my eyes "do I look like I want lunch" I said picking up my manga reading I heard her giggle "no well ill see ya around natsume" she said about to walk away that's when I thought about it why did she come back here in the first place I quickly grabbed her hand.

"oi didn't you come here earlier for a reason?" I asked letting her hand go she sat there looking like an idiot for almost five minutes.

"Oh yeeah! I came to see if I dropped my friends item over here" she said walking on the opposite side of the tree then.."I found it!" she yelled running in front of me smiling.

"Thanks natsume I almost forgot well see ya" she said waving then ran towards the school I smiled then continued to read my manga.

(Normal Pov and Back to Mikan)

mikan ran to the cafeteria smiling she was soooo happy and she didn't even know why. She grabbed her lunch and a green apple she walked to her usual table with her friends anna , nonoko ,and hotaru she stopped in front of the table to see if hotaru was still mad.

"You can sit if you have my item" hotaru said not looking away from her crabs "here and im sorry for losing it earlier" mikan said sitting the item on the table hotaru looked up at her then to her baka gun.

"it's okay now sit" hotaru said smiling at mikan a little **just **a little mikan smiled and sat down and ate her lunch and chatted happily with her friends school went on and on until the end

.

"Hey mikan do you want to walk home with us?" anna asked smiling.

"Ah no thanks I have club activities today" mikan said smiling back.

"Oh ok see ya tomorrow then" nonoko said waving at her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" hotaru asked "no thanks you can go ahead" mikan said already waving as hotaru was already walking away mikan walked in the school.

"okay here we go" mikan said walking to all the clubs helping them do random things she had finally reached the last club…music she knocked on the door and walked in.

"excuse me im here to see if you need any help with anything" mikan said bowing she looked up and saw natsume and his band and manager.

"state your name and your business" their manager said strictly.

"um my apologies my name is mikan sakura and I come help with club activities everyday and I seem to be done helping all the clubs except the music club and I came to check and see if this club needed help" she said with a small smile.

"oh well music club was cancelled today simply because no one showed up" their manger said

"oh well as stated by the principal before I leave the school premises I must help every club or any one that has to do with them so you guys do have something to do with music so is there anything you need?" mikan said like a business person.

"Well…since you are so consistent to do what the principal said there is one thing we need help with" the manager said walking towards mikan in a slow pace.

"And that would be?" mikan asked not moving from her spot

"Say or rather sing laaa~" the manager said now in front of her.

"What?" mikan said confusingly she was staring up at him he was so much taller than her "you heard me sing laa~" he said again bending down to her level mikan backed up a little.

"Um im sorry sir but I don't sing" mikan said backing up towards the door she was about to leave when he closed the door again.

"I didn't ask you to sing I told you to, you cannot leave the school premises until you help every club or anyone who is involved right? Now do as I say sing laa~" he said sternly.

"but sir I-" mikan was cut off "listen here sakura if you do not do as I say im sure the principal will love to hear that you left without fulfilling his command and if you are not trying then I would say that you disrespected me and my skills and you will surely be expelled well it's your pick choose wisely " he said now glaring at her.

"Fine fine" mikan sighed she took a deep breath and.. "laaa~" she sang the manager smiled.

"good your voice is perfect for this job" he said he then pulled mikan in front of him "well it was easier than we thought so here is our new vocalist for our practices after school boys!" the manager said excitedly.

"WHAT!" mikan yelled

?to be continued?

Okkkay Sooo how was it plzzzz review and tell me if it was good or not I have a lot of homework so just plz review and ill try to update another chapter tmrrw thnxxx a bunch 3


	6. Chapter 6

(Recap of last chapter)

"listen here sakura if you do not do as I say im sure the principal will love to here that you left without fulfilling his orders and if you are not trying then I will say that you disrespected me and my skills and you will surely be expelled well its your pick choose wisely" the manager said glaring at mikan.

"fine fine" she sighed took a good breath and…"laa~" she sang the manager smiled.

"good your voice is perfect for this job" he said then pulled mikan in front of him "well it was easier than we thought so here is our new vocalist for I practices after school boys!" the manager said excitedly.

"WHAT!" mikan yelled.

(Chapter 6!)

"WHAT!" mikan yelled.

"You heard me it's not like your being forced or anything cause your suppose to help every club or anyone who is involved which is us! , And there won't be a music club anymore because…well I don't know the principle just told me they wouldn't show up..So it won't be any different from what you already do" the manager said grinning.

"n..n..n..n.n.n.n NO! I can't sing sir…I mean ugh forget it I just can't sing for you" mikan said about to leave when the manager stepped in front of the door with folded arms.

"and why not miss sakura?" he said with a raised brow "I…just can't I could help you find someone else if you wa-" once again mikan got cut off from her sentence "no I don't want anyone else to do this but you" the manager said angrily.

"No" was all mikan said.

"Come on any girl would kill for this position that your being offered" the manager said "I have a good eye for talent and this girl has it I won't let her off the hook" the manager thought.

"Well I wouldn't, so if you would excuse me I must go and make sure that the school is vacant" mikan said pulling her backpack on her back to hold it up.

"Well would u jus-" "no"mikan said blankly cutting his sentence "fine ill just call the principal and tell him you have disrespected my skills" the manager said taking out his cell phone in a threatening voice.

"do whatever you want" mikan said walking towards the door she was about to open it when she thought of what her mom had told her when she first came to the school "_mikan please don't get into any trouble at this school we're trusting _you_ to do the right_ _thing_ _when you come against_ _a problem ok I need you to promise me that"_ mikan came to again and turned towards the manager.

"Hello sir one of your students hav-" "wait!" mikan said the manager gave her a sign for her to continue "I…ill do it" mikan said staring him in the eyes he hung the phone up with a smile.

"good" he said "now my name is tsubasa but since your just a couple of years younger than me you can call me sempai ok and those guys are the band natsume, ruka, koko, inchou and kitsume" tsubasa said pointing to each as he called their names mikan just nodded "I know who they are so what am I suppose to do now?" mikan asked.

"Well we should get started so fiiirst you need to see how things go, so you don't have to worry about singing..Yet.. just sit back and watch how things go for today and tomorrow that's when you worry" tsubasa said smiling.

"so I just have to sit here and listen and watch what you guys do today and freak out tomorrow?" mikan asked "didn't he just say that polka" natsume said mikan turned to him "stop calling me that my name is MI- K A N not polka" she said glaring at him.

"tch whatever just go sit and watch your wasting time and I want to go home" natsume said walking near the microphone.

"Do you two already know each other?" tsubasa asked.

"Obviously" mikan and natsume said then glared at each other "hello sakura-san did imai-san get her item back" ruka said smiling mikan looked away from natsume to ruka "hello ruka-pyon! And yes she did" she said waving at him.

"Okay so who else have you already met before?" tsubasa said "I only know those two" she said sitting at a table placing her back pack on the floor next to her.

"okay let's get this over with and you don't move" natsume said pointing at mikan who rolled her eyes "where would I go anyway" mikan said and they started to practice some of their songs mikan watched in amazement they sounded awesome she danced a little in her seat then stopped cause she started to get bored just sitting and watching.

She looked at the table she was sitting at and saw some paper and a pencil she smiled picked the pencil up and started to write she wrote for almost two hours when her phone rang disturbing the band natsume glared at her she just chuckled nervously "sorry" she looked at the caller it was from home.

"Crap!" mikan said.

"Is there a problem mikan?" tsubasa said "uh no not really but I have to take this call so I'm going to stand outside by the door" mikan said walking out she gulped then answered.

"MIKAN SAKURA WHERE IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU!" the person on the other line yelled mikan took the phone away from her ear "im so sorry mom I forgot to call and say I was gonna get home a little late" mikan said "why? Where are you?" yuka asked "I'm at the school mom don't worry I'm on my way" mikan said "is there anyone at the school with you?" yuka asked worried.

"yes mom there is someone here I told you I'm on my way" mikan said "if there is a young gentlemen there ask him to escort you home I don't want you walking home when it's almost dark out" yuka said "mom I'll be fine ill jus-" mikan was cut off "mikan please I really don't want what happened to me happen to you" yuka said sadly "mom…what ever happened to you? You always say that but never say what happened" mikan asked "ill tell you someday mikan just come home now please and don't forget to ask for someone to escort you bye" and with that yuka hung up the phone.

mikan sighed and walked back in the room only to see everyone at the table where she was sitting before "um what are you guys doing?" mikan asked staring at their shocked faces except for natsume of course.

"What?" she asked again walking near them she saw the paper tsubasa had in his hand and noticed it was hers "hey! You weren't suppose to read that" mikan said she was about to grab the paper when natsume got to it first.

"Hey! Give it to me" mikan said trying to get the paper from him he then put his arm up making mikan not be able to reach it she finally gave up "fine keep the stupid paper I was just writing random stuff anyway" mikan said folding her arms.

"What do you mean you were just writing random stuff this" tsubasa said pointing to the paper "is brilliant" he finished.

"Whatever" mikan said looking away "hey do you mind if this becomes a song?" tsubasa asked mikan looked at him boredly "it was already meant to be a song just random though" she said walking over to the microphone playing with the stand.

"Oh..it seemed like one…do you mind if the band actually sang this song?" tsubasa asked hesitantly mikan stopped playing with the stand and looked at him "why would you want them to sing a crappy song like that obviously its nothing compared to what they already sing" mikan said talking into the microphone then laughed at how different her voice sounded.

"that's the point its different yet brilliant and that's what the band needs something different that no one can expect but love so can they sing this song or not?" tsubasa said trying to do puppy dog eyes mikan started to laugh really hard pointing at his face tsubasa glared at her which she noticed so she went quiet.

"okay okay I'm not laughing jezz calm down would ya" she said still snickering "whatever is your answer yes or no?" he asked still glaring at her cause she was still snickering.

"Sure whatever just don't tell anyone who wrote it" mikan said smiling still playing with the mic "great!" tsubasa said hugging mikan really tight.

"…t..tsubasa .. ..Breath" mikan said being squeezed to death he quickly let go "sorry" he said sheepishly "its alright but I have to go that was my mom that called earlier looking for me" mikan said placing the mic on the stand.

"okay we have to stay a bit longer to put music to the song, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to go home alone so natsume will walk you home" tsubasa said smiling natsume on the other hand glared at him "what makes you think I'd do something like that?" natsume asked with a raised brow "well everyone here has something to do with an instrument and you're the singer of the band sooo you could just hear the song tomorrow and walk mikan home tonight" tsubasa said with pleading eyes .

"no" natsume said he turned to mikan and saw she was looking down "natsume plea-" "okay lets go" natsume cut tsubasa off and walked towards the door mikan looked up at him with shocked eyes he stopped when he touched the door knob "let's go polka it's getting late" he said then opened the door and walked out.

"Wait! Oh um see ya tsubasa-sempai and thanks I had a lot of fun today" she said smiling then ran after natsume "wait! Natsume your walking to fast" they head mikan yell in the hall.

"charming one isn't she" kitsume said laughing "so she's gonna be the one doing this part right?" ruka asked pointing towards the paper "yuup without even knowing" tsubasa said grinning "what do you mean?" kitsume ruka and ichou asked at the same time "you'll see" he said with a smirk "ok so lets see what the beat of the song will be" he said and so they began.

(Back to Mikan&Natsume)

mikan ran up to natsume who was walking normally "mou! Natsume stop walking so fast" mikan whined trying to keep up with him "no you stop walking so slow" natsume said back looking at her with a smirk but slowed his pace which mikan didn't notice "naatsuuume slow DOWN!" mikan yelled natsume covered his ears.

"quiet down polka your gunna make my ears bleed " natsume said looking at her blankly mikan blushed a little "whatever" mikan whispered but loud enough for natsume to hear and kept walking "what's her problem?" natsume thought he shrugged his shoulders and kept walking along side with her there was silent almost half the way there.

"What the..why is she so quiet she never is so why now" natsume thought he broke the silence he just couldn't take it anymore "hey" natsume said not looking away from the path "mmm" mikan mumbled "what's your problem" natsume asked taking a glance at her.

"What? Nothing's wrong why do you ask?" mikan said looking the other way "because…you're not talking" natsume answered then stopped walking mikan turned towards him.

"I thought that's what you wanted" mikan said natsume looked at her "I didn't really mean it… I mean I like..Your voice" natsume said turning light pink he quickly turned the other way mikan smiled then grabbed his hand.

"Come on lets go get some Raman" she said pulling him towards the stall in the town "what? Don't you have to get home" natsume said confusedly "yeah but ill just call my mom and tell her I'm with my new bestie" mikan said grinning from ear to ear (lol just imagine her smiling bigger than usually).

She took out her phone and called the home phone then someone picked up "hello this is the sakura's home may I ask who I'm speaking with?" she heard her mom say "mom it's me mikan" she said that's when she noticed peoples were looking at their direction.

"_Oh mikan are you on your way home yet?" _ yuka said "um that's why I called is it okay if I hang with my friend for awhile" mikan asked "_mikan who is this friend?" yuka asked_ "his name is natsume" mikan said feeling uncomfortable with the stares she was getting "_natsume who? I don't remeber you telling me about him" yuka asked _"mom we just became besties today and his last name is….hyuuga" mika said hesitantly "_natsume hyuuga? AHHHHH you couldn't mean that charming fellow who is the lead of flaming 5?" she yelled through the phone "_yeah mom him so can I hang out for awhile or not" mikan said impatiently "_okay but let me speak to him I need to confirm some things" yuka said seriously _mikan rolled her eyes "okay" mikan said she handed natsume the phone he just looked at confusedly "she wants to talk to you" mikan said frowning he took the phone "hello?" he said "_AHH! Oh im sorry young man I need you to assure me that you will get my daughter home before 10:00 understood?" yuka said seriously "_yes ma'am" natsume said boredly "_good well that is all make sure she is here before 10:00 I look forward to seeing you in person hyuuga-san well bye" _and with that she hung up natsume gave mikan back her phone.

"Well what did she say?" mikan said curiously but still uncomfortable about the stares.

"nothing…we should leave this spot like right now" natsume said noticing the stares they were getting "ok" mikan said they walked near the ramen shop "hey don't call my name in public give me a nickname or something just don't call me by my name it'll attract to much attention" natsume said not looking at her.

"Ok what should I call you then" mikan asked natsume shrugged his shoulders "how bout nat?" mikan said smiling a little he nodded "that's fine" he replied.

"okay!" mikan said and entered the ramen shop "hey mikan!" a women with dark blue hair said smiling "hello miyoka" mikan said smiling back sitting in one of the seats (made the name up :D_) _natsume followed in doing so but kept his head down trying to not attract attention.

"and who is this charming fellow you have here" miyoka asked grinning "oh this is-" mikan was cut off "her best friend" natsume quickly said "ah I see so what can I get for you two" miyoka asked eyeing natsume.

"He seems so familiar" miyako thought mikan noticing this answered "we'd both would like some of your best ramen please" mikan said but miyako ignored her and kept eyeing natsume making mikan mad.

"ya know what never mind im not really that hungry anymore come on nat" mikan said grabbing his arm and walked out of the shop she ignored all the stares she was getting "oi you can let go now" natsume said mikan let him go but kept walking natsume got really irritated that she was ignoring him so he grabbed her hand and turned her towards him.

"what is your deal!" he said obviously annoyed "do people always do that?" mikan asked not looking at him "do what?" natsume asked looking at her face "do they…always stare at you like that and ignore whoever your with?" mikan asked hesitantly natsume let her hand go and turned away.

"yeah only when they can't recognize me though its worse when they know on the spot who I am so I'd rather them stare at me then to try to kill me never really had a normal life and yeah but im barely ever with people" natsume said staring at the sky.

(Mikans Pov)

I looked at his eyes and saw it was full of sadness I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a shop "where are we going?" natsume said I turned to him with a smile "I have a great idea as to how you won't get stared at or killed just follow me" I said grinning pulling him inside the shop I grabbed a white cap with a red flame and some glasses and placed them on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me I just walked to the cash register "excuse me sir could we buy these items" I asked politely "yes ma'am you can" the cashier said taking the items scanning them "that would be-"he looked up and stared at natsume who just looked away trying to avoid being caught I guess.

"Excuse me sir but could you not stare at him that way and just tell the price" I asked starting to get annoyed the man kept staring I slammed my hand on the cash register snapping the man out his trance.

"Listen **sir **could you just **please** give the price and we will be leaving" I said angrily glaring at him.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to stare at your boyfriend it's just that he seemed familiar also the price would be 20 dollars" the cashier said I blushed what was he saying natsume isn't my boyfriend!

" you have it wrong he isn't-" "here keep the change" natsume said giving the cashier the money then grabbed my hand "let's go" he mumbled I pulled him back in the store.

"Wait put on these things we bought" I said pointing at the bag in my hand "why? I thought that was for you" natsume asked I shook my head "no natsume this isn't for me it's for you as your disguise so people won't stare at you or try to kill you while you walk around like a normal human" I said smiling putting the glasses on him along with the hat I stood back and looked.

"Perfect!" I chirped.

"Really?" natsume asked me I nodded my head "what time is it?" he asked me I looked at my phone "7:35 why?" I asked he looked at me then grabbed my hand "c'mon we won't have any time to hang out if we sit here" he said dragging me out the store.

"Where are we going?" I asked still being dragged by him "arcade" natsume said I quickly jumped to my feet beside him "that's so cool! Lets goo" I said excitedly walking side by side with him.

"Hey natsume do you know where a arcade is?" I asked clueless he nodded "I love the arcade! It's so much fun" I said smiling "but what I love most of all is a amusement park!" I said happily I heard natsume snicker "your a child" natsume said I stuck my tongue out at him.

(End of Pov)

mikan talked the whole time till they got to the arcade but they never noticed that they were holding hands the whole way "ne ne look natsume we're here" mikan said excitedly.

"calm down polka the games aren't going anywhere" natsume said smirking mikan pushed him a little then put her hands on her hips "its MI-KAN" she said annoyed natsume just smirked.

"Whatever polka" he said walking near a game called pac man (hehe..i love pac man!) he then started to play "ohhhh I love this game!" mikan said cheerfully she watched as natsume beat the highest record "nat you rock at this game!" mikan said slapping natsume in the back he turned and glared at her for a split second then started playing again.

mikan watched and cheered him on for like maybe 15 minutes until she got hungry she looked at her cell and saw that it was now 7:57 that's when her stomach growled she turned red out of embarrassment she looked up only to see a smirking natsume looking at her.

"let's go eat something polka" natsume said walking towards the exit "hey wait up" mikan said running beside him they walked out arguing but unknown to them there was a crowd of people watching them the whole time they were there "what a cute couple" some people were saying.

"mmm ill have to watch those two something is suspicious about them" a man with a brown hat said smirking then followed them out.

?to be continued?

Please review and tell me what you think thanks a bunch! 3


	7. Chapter 7

(Recap of last chapter)

"let's go eat something polka" natsume said walking towards the exit "hey wait up" mikan said running beside him they walked out arguing but unknown to them there was a crowd of people watching them the whole time they were there "what a cute couple" some people were saying.

"mmm ill have to watch those two something is suspicious about them" a man with a brown hat said smirking then followed them out.

(CHAPTER 7!)

Mikan and natsume were now sitting in a fast food restaurant mikan was munching on a burger while natsume was just staring at her.

"you're a pig" natsume said smirking mikan glared at him but then looked at her burger "am I a..pig?...if so oh well im hungry!" mikan thought then shrugged her shoulders and started to eat again.

"no im not just hungry" mikan said finishing her last bite of her burger then she started to eat her fries."why aren't you eating?" mikan finished still munching on fries.

"cause I don't eat a lot of fat food like you otherwise I wouldn't look like this but like you" natsume said pointing from himself to mikan.

"hey! What's that suppose to mean!" mikan yelled finishing her fries "I am not fat thank you very much" mikan said crossing her arms glaring at him.

"sure about that?" natsume said smirking which caused mikan to glare harder at him "positive, just because im not one of those chicks who starve themselves because they don't wanna be fat but in reality are skinny as a stick, I have high confidence in how I look, plus I don't eat much anyway so mind as well eat while I feel like it" mikan said staring out the window at the people who walked by when she heard chuckling she turned to natsume.

"you really are different ya know" he replied staring at her then taking off the glasses mikan smirked "and don't you forget it" she replied winking playfully natsume smiled a little then looked at his phone a and saw that it was now 8:10.

"your done eating right?" he asked already standing to his feet putting his glasses back on "yuupp" mikan said standing up they walked out the restaurant and started to walk down the streets.

"so where to?" natsume said mikan shrugged then a photo booth caught her eyes "there! There! Lets take pictures!" she said jumping up and down then dragged natsume beside the booth natsume sighed and stuck money inside the machine.

"weeeeh!" mikan squealed jumping inside she snapped a lot of pictures of herself then peeped her head out of the booth and saw natsume leaning against it staring at the people walk by mikan smiled when she thought of a brilliant plan she grabbed natsume and pulled him in the booth with her and started snapping pictures.

"what the..what are you doing polka!" natsume said obviously annoyed by her actions "come on chill we're suppose to be hanging out you cant just sit and watch me have fun" mikan said grinning.

"tsk I don't take pictures" natsume said lamely mikan burst out laughing "yeah right considering your almost in every magazine and every newspaper around" she snickered natsume glared at her "whatever are you done here" natsume said in a annoyed way.

"ok ok calm down jeez no im not done here but I will be if you take some pictures with me" mikan said smiling.

"no"

"come on please! We have to have memories nat!" she yelled he covered his ears "what is your problem women shut up!" he yelled "then please take a picture with me" she whinned.

"fine" natsume sighed

"yay! Ok in position" she said sitting next to him smiling she mashed the button then it stated to count down she smiled and waited.

5

4

natsume smirked "you look like an idiot smiling so big" natsume said

3

"shut up nat im trying to focus" mikan said still smiling.

2

"who focuses trying to smile" natsume said his smirk grew wider when he saw her face "that's it!" she screamed as she turned with a furious face and punched him in the chest which only made him smile when the camera snapped a picture.

"nooo" she said then turned towards natsume and began hitting him "oi cut it out" natsume said trying to restrain her from punching his face the camera snapped again which was ignored by the brunette who kept attacking it went this way so a couple of seconds till she stopped then stared at him.

His disguise had came off and he was staring at her back the camera snapped which caused mikan to break their eye contact then she started to laugh so hard she clutched her stomach but didn't notice that she was leaning against natsume's shoulder natsume chuckled then the camera snapped again "we can leave now right?" natsume said looking at mikan she nodded then they left the booth but not before grabbing their pictures.

"so where to now?" natsume asked as they walked around "mmm…amusement park!" mikan said excitedly natsume glanced at his phone and saw it was now 8:30.

"ok come on" natsume said "someone's there I feel it, but who is it?" natsume thought taking a quick look around them but saw no one out of suspicion so he just decided to keep his guard up

(Natsume's Pov)

after me and polka left the photo booth and started walking around I couldn't help but get the feeling someone was watching us "so where to now?" I asked I was kinda enjoying myself.

"mmm…amusement park!" polka said excitedly I took a look at my phone and saw it was 8:30 "alright come on" I said as we started walking towards the amusement park someone is following us I feel it but who is it? I looked around us and saw no one was looking in our direction…maybe its just my nerves are messed up but I highly doubt that ill just keep my guard up in case.

"ne, natsume did you hear me" I heard polka say I looked at her "what?" I said she sighed "you weren't even listening…I asked what time did my mom say I had to be home" she asked I paid for our tickets.

"don't worry about it ill have you home by then just have fun" I said as we walked inside there were so many people I felt something warm and soft on my hand I looked down at my hand and another I looked up and saw polka blushing

"im sorry but there are a lot of people here and I tend to get lost in an amusement park everytime I come so I don't want us to get separated" she said looking away still blushing she's kind of cut- I mean nothing.

"ok don't let go of my hand" I said tightening my grip on her hand she nodded "good, so which ride do you wanna go to first" I replied."that one" I heard her say pointing towards a rollercoaster is she crazy.

"its night arent you scared?" I asked staring at the ride then to her she shook her head "nope I think it'll be even better in the night" she said grinning I shrugged "ok lets go" I said we stood in line for like 15 or 10 minutes of course her talking the whole time then it was our turn they strapped us in.

"are you sure about this polka?" I asked her I mean any girl would be scared as hell..but hey this is polka we're talking about

"positive!" she said that when the ride started I looked at polka and saw she was smiling…idiot the ride was over in a flash and when we got off I saw polka was still smiling.

"that was fun,ne?" she said I nodded "lets go get on the bumper cars" she said taking my hand I rose my brow "how childish" I said "whatever lets go" she said and pulled me in the line then it was our turn we sat in the same car of course she was driving while I watched when we got off of that we rode a lot of others I looked at my phone and saw that it was 9:25 guess its time to take her home.

"oi its time to leave" I said a little disappointed "ok.." she said was she sad? "oi don't look so down" I said she looked at me "how about this I win you a bear and then I walk you home" I said hoping this would cheer her up which of coarse it did.

"okay!" she said I nodded then we went near a game booth "I want that one nat it's the biggest bear ever!" she said I nodded "what do I do to get that bear" I said pointing to a big red bear "all you have to do is shot the basketball in the hoop three times and its all yours wanna give it a shot?" the person at the game stand said I nodded and placed money on the table and he handed me the basketball…

I have no idea how to play this sport all I know is shot it in the hoop nothing attached to it point is ive never actually tried it I watch it on tv and that's about it….oh well how hard could it be I was about to shot when polka of course had to interrupt.

"I didn't know you played basketball" polka said I took a side glance at her with a glare.

"I don't" I said aiming for the basket

"then how are you gonna win?" she asked another question

"by trying" I simply answered I was about to shot when again she interrupted "let me help you I play basketball all the time when I have the time, ok so first you have to bend your knees a little" she said I did what she said

"perfect! Ok so second you have to have the ball in the right position in your hand" she said taking the ball from me showing me how to stand and hold the ball then gave it back to me and I did exactly what she did.

"PERFECT! Your very easy to teach" she said grinning "tsk whatever" I said no body teaches me things I learn on my own.

"ok so lastly you have to put your total focus on the goal then when you feel like you have it shot it I usual think about the winning point or a reason why I want to shot it and it goes in you should try that" she concluded smiling I nodded then turned to the goal and got in position I stared at the goal.…

I want to win that bear for polka because I…I think I like her….thats when I shot the ball and guess what it went **in** I heard polka squeal beside me I smirked that was kinda easy so I shot it two more times and got the bear.

"yay! You won!~!" she yelled then hugged me I blushed a little….what am I doing I **don't** blush ever! I hid my face behind my bangs she let me go then took the bear from the man I looked at him and saw him grinning "your lucky young lady to have a boyfriend like him" he said then turned away I looked at polka and saw that she was beet red.

"n-no you have it wrong he-" I cut her off "come on you have to get home before your curfew" I said grabbing her hand dragging her away

(Normal Pov)

mikan and natsume was walking towards mikan's house "today was sooo much fun!" mikan said running forward a little then twirled with a big grin she was under a street light natsume smiled a little "good im glad you approved of the day" natsume said smiling a little at her.

"awww im telling you, you should smile more it makes you look so much better" mikan said now walking side by side with him

"no way, not when valentine's day is so close by, that'll only make my fan club think they have a chance" natsume said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"oh yeeeah I forgot about valentine's day" mikan said smiling "you would slow person" natsume muttered which mikan heard but ignored "whatever" mikan muttered as they kept walking.

"sooo ever had a valentine polka?" natsume asked not looking at her.

"nope besides my best friend hotaru anyway, u?" mikan said "so you've never had a boy valentine?" natsume asked with a raised brow "nope, and don't answer my question with a question" mikan said

"yeah ive had a valentine but it wasn't anything special it was all my fans" natsume said mikan snickered "so you had thousands of valentine's, that's kind of funny" mikan said giggling.

"I don't think you should be laughing miss ive-never-had-a-boy-valentine" natsume said teasingly mikan puffed her cheeks out "well I could've had one I just didn't want one a lot of people asked me but I turned them down because I didn't like them or know them that well" she said "good" natsume whispered to himself.

"what?" she said turning to him "did you say something?"

"nope must've been your imagination" natsume lied mikan shrugged her shoulders that's when her house came to view natsume looked at his phone for the time 9:50 it said they walked up the stairs on their steps.

"hold this for me" mikan said giving natsume the bear mikan unlocked the door "come on I want you to meet my mom since you're my new bestie" she said grinning and walked in pulling natsume with her.

"im home!" mikan yelled

"welcome back" they heard a females voice say then a lady who looked exactly like mikan but a little older came into view when she saw mikan she started running "hello mikan!" yuka said hugging mikan which caused her to drop the bear (A/N. okay so mikan's mom isn't putting up an act she always does this when mikan gets home because she loves her daughter! XD ok that's all on with the story)

"hi mom" mikan said letting her mom hug her yuka saw that natsume was beside mikan staring so she let go "oh my, I am sorry you must be the young man who is my daughters new friend im yuka, mikans mom its nice to meet you " yuka said shaking natsume's hand he just nodded.

"do you live near here I could drive you home if you'd like" yuka asked " Its fine ma'am I can just call my driver to come and pick me up" natsume said "if that's so then why don't you come in and have some tea while you wait for your driver, oh and you can take your disguise off we wont treat you any different than we treat each other here" yuka said with a smile natsume nodded and pulled his disguise off then called his driver after he was done talking to his driver he then followed yuka into the living room.

it wasn't big but it also wasn't small it was just right "im going to put my things away now ill be back" mikan said running up the stairs natsume was sitting in their living room "please make yourself at home feel free to look at some pictures if you'd like" yuka said walking into the kitchen fixing some tea

(Natsume's Pov)

after I followed yuka-san to their living room I sat on the sofa their house was nothing like mines but it felt like a real home here I remember when I was just a kid and had that feeling "im going to put my things away now ill be back" polka said running up the stairs.

"please make yourself at home you may look at some pictures if you'd like" yuka-san said walking im guessing in the kitchen I stood up and walked near a picture there was three people there a little polka in between yuka-san and im thinking her father smiling big she was very pretty despite her missing tooth.

I walked to another picture which only had polka in it she had a white dress on that came just on her knees she looked about the age of 13? Maybe the next one I saw was one of her currently now it was simply gorgeous she had on a yellow sundress that came a little above her knees and she was standing in the sunlight smiling one of her prettiest smiles ever.

I don't know how long I stared at that picture until I heard yuka-san "you've been staring at that picture for awhile now would you like to have it" she said I quickly turned around I felt my cheeks grow red but hid it I saw that she was smiling "n-no ma'am I was just…you wouldn't want to give that picture away im sure of it" I stuttered get yourself together natsume! She took the picture out the frame quick then put it in my hand.

"oh please we have a copy of every picture in this house its fine really, you like mikan right? then you would keep that picture safe from harm as well as my daughter" yuka-san said smiling my eyes widened how could she know that? "because I can tell by the way you look at her" she said smiling she answered my question without me even asking what's up with this women .

"just make sure you don't hurt her and that you keep her happy ill be rutting for you two" she said smiling that's when polka came in I quickly put the picture in my pocket.

"what's happening whatcha looking at" she said walking near us "nothing come lets have tea before it gets to cold" yuka-san said motioning us to sit which we did she served tea then sat and had some herself.

"so I understand that you are the leader of the band flaming 5 do you enjoy that roll" yuka said then sipped her tea I nodded my head "yes I am and do enjoy myself..sometimes" I said I didn't lie I do like being the leader of a band but its hard sometimes to with the song writing and the stay up late all night thing.

"I see, might I ask who your parents are" she asked I was hoping we didn't get on this subject "well my parents aren't living right now I live with my band and manager" I said hoping we could not talk about it anymore then I heard a chuckle then turned towards yuka.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere I knew your mother and father you look just like your mom we were in the same high school and we were best friends that was until they decided to move away from Tokyo but we still stayed in contact your mom told me she had a son and that they decided to name him natsume so im guessing that son is you correct?" yuka said.

I was beyond shocked so I didn't say anything but polka took the words right out of my mouth "you knew natsume's mom?" polka asked yuka nodded "yes I did she was my only best friend I had ever had" yuka said sadly but then smiled a little "but at least I got to meet her son that she wanted me to meet and better he's friends with my daughter and that's good enough for me" she said cheerfully.

"ill be back I want to show you a picture of her and your father when we were in high school" yuka said then walked out leaving me and polka.

"that's so cool! We became besties just like our parents" polka said jumping "be still strawberries" I said smirking she stopped then glared at me "you pervert!" she yelled that's when yuka came back into the room with a picture in hand.

"here she is" she said handing me the picture I stared at it for awhile it really was my mom and dad

"you can have that picture because like I said earlier we have a copy of every picture" yuka said smiling at me I smiled back "thank you very much" I said sincerely I mean I had a picture of me and my sister aoi but not of my parents.

"sure thing" yuka said that's when we heard the door bell ring "ill get that" yuka said then walked out polka walked up to me and looked at the picture "your mom is beautiful natsume! And you dad was very handsome" she said smiling just like that picture I blushed a little and turned away.

"are you okay your getting kind of red?" polka asked I nodded that's when yuka walked in "natsume your driver is here" she said I nodded and stood up and walked to the door.

"thanks for the tea and the picture mrs sakura" I said opening the door "oh please just call me yuka drive home safely do come back and see me sometimes" she said smiling I nodded then to my surprise she gave me a hug and walked away inside the house.

"thanks for today I had a really good time I hope we can do it again sometime" polka said smiling I nodded "well see ya" she said and again to my surprise she gave me a hug then kissed my cheek and ran in the house closing the door a smile made its way on my face this has to be the best day ever

(Author's Pov)

soo you guys might be wondering what happened to the dude before well long story short he lost sight of them when they went to the amusement park because there was a lot of people there and he was like "How could I lose them!" then calmed down and was like "maybe next time" soo yeah

_To Be Continued-

Okay so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter was it good? Plzzz review also I am sorry I haven't updated for awhile just that school is killing me like hard so I have to focus but when I get the time I promise ill update and not be lazy thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so so so soooo sorry! about the long wait for another chapter! Its just somehow I got locked out of my computer then when it got fixed everything was deleted out of it including all my stories! T-T so I had to think of another plot for the story in the direction that it was already going plzzzz forgive me! I haven't written in a long time besides in school sooo ill try my best to make this chapter better to make up for the long wait plzz enjoy!

(Recap of last chapter)

"Thanks for the tea and the picture Mrs. sakura" I said opening the door "oh please just call me yuka drive home safely do come back and see me sometimes" she said smiling I nodded then to my surprise she gave me a hug and walked away inside the house.

"thanks for today I had a really good time I hope we can do it again sometime" polka said smiling I nodded "well see ya" she said and again to my surprise she gave me a hug then kissed my cheek and ran in the house closing the door a smile made its way on my face this has to be the best day ever

(chapter 8!)

Mikan ran into the house up to her room she closed the door and leaned against it "omg why did I do that?" she whispered to herself blushing she kissed him even though it wasn't on the lips she had never even kissed a boy on the cheeks besides her father when she was younger she thought of how natsume looked after she did it.

"No no no what am I gonna do! Why did I suddenly do something like that! I probably just ruined everything with him! And we just became besties too!" mikan thought in panic she walked over to her bed and laid down she hugged her bear.

"What do I do next time I see him? Which is tomorrow" she asked herself blushing she was in deep thought for a couple of minutes.

"PERFECT!" she yelled standing up on her bed with a grin "I know what to do hehe ill just act like nothing ever happened between us" she said giggling until she fell off her bed onto the floor.

"OWIE!" she yelled

"mikan sweetie are you okay!" she heard her mom yell up the stairs

"Yes I'm fine mom" she yelled back she stood up and rubbed her head "gosh I'm so clumsy" mikan said yawning changing into her pajamas.

"I better get some sleep" she said walking to her door "mom I'm about to hit the bed goodnight" I yelled "goodnight sweetie" yuka yelled back mikan got into bed and fell asleep as quick as her head hit the pillow.

(next morning)

Mikan woke up bright and early buuuutt not early enough because she was still late for school.

"MOM why didn't you wake me up" mikan said running down stairs already fully dressed in her uniform grabbing a toast from the table.

"I tried dear but you wouldn't move so I let you be" yuka said sipping her coffee calmly.

"Ugh thanks a lot mom" mikan said brushing her hair looking in the full body mirror yuka smiled "anytime deeeeaarr" yuka giggled mikan turned away from her reflection and smiled at her mom.

"Bye mom, love you" mikan said putting her roller blades on and with that mikan ran out the house skating down the street.

"Aaah today is so pretty" mikan said twirling around smiling.

"oi strawberries, aren't you gonna be late for school" mikan turned around and saw natsume in his limo along with the rest of the band.

"Oh hello natsume!" mikan said waving with a big smile on her face, which caused natsume to blush but he quickly hid it.

"Tsk idiot" natsume said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You big meanie I'm not an idiot" mikan yelled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh how childish are you polka dotted panty girl" natsume said smirking.

"NAT U PERVERT!" mikan yelled glaring daggers at him until ruka stuck his head out the window "sakura-san aren't you going to be late for class" he asked smiling his most charming smile.

Mikan looked at her watch and her eyes widened "OMG look what you did natsume! I have to go now see ya ruka" she said getting ready to run when ruka stopped her "wait sakura-san! Why don't you just ride with us it would be much faster" he offered kindly.

mikan looked hesitant " I can't I mean… its fine ill just get there when I get there see ya" she smiled and with that she turned and skated her way down the path at full speed ruka sat down.

"You can drive now" he said as they continued on the road "I wonder why she didn't accept our-""your" natsume cut him off ruka glared at natsume "whatever my offer to let her ride" ruka said confusedly.

"Well isn't it obvious dude? We are famous and she's not" tsubasa said typing on his laptop.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? " koko asked grinning as always.

"Obviously if she's seen with us everyone will target her and all your fans will do anything to keep her away from you guys, some might even go to the media about it well according to the way she acts I think she's trying to protect you guys and keep herself safe at the same time" tsubasa said closing his laptop turning towards the band.

"Ooooh..." koko said with his mouth shaped like an O. "but didn't you say you were gonna make her one of us?" koko finished chewing his gum staring at tsubabsa who just smirked.

"I am...Just wait" he said smirking then the doors to the limo opened up "tsk idiots" natsume said getting out ignoring all the fans and went to his locker to get his things when he heard screaming.

"WATCH OUT I CANT STOP!"

He turned and saw mikan heading straight towards him with a panicked look natsume rolled his eyes and stepped to the side then waited when she passed by him he grabbed her arm which caused her to turn and slam into his chest but never the less he did stop her she just sat there for awhile then she finally looked up to see an emotionless natsume looking down at her she turned beet red and quickly moved away from him.

" sorry-" since she still had her roller blades on she lost her balance and fell.

"Sooo your underwears are pink today huh?" natsume said with a smirk mikan turned even redder (if that's even possible lol) .

"n.n. you pervert!" she yelled jumping to her feet which she still lost her balance again but natsume grabbed her arm to keep her up .

"yeah yeah just hurry and change out of those roller blades before you hurt yourself and someone else, stupid" natsume said holding her up mikan held onto his shoulder with one hand and took her skates off with the other hand she put her blades into her locker (which was beside natsumes ).

"Thanks" she mumbled still flushed at what happened earlier "whatever, why the hell did you have roller blades on in the hallways anyway?" natsume said closing his locker along with mikan doing the same.

"Well I figured it would be faster than to run but it turned out a disaster" mikan said as she started to walk away natsume followed close beside her.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" natsume said rolling his eyes.

"Am not!" mikan said sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah sure of course your not"natsume smirked.

"Shut. Up." mikan said glaring at him threateningly.

"Make me" natsume said smirking mikan was about to talk back but saw that everyone in the hall was staring at her and natsume "crap! I have to get away from here" she thought.

"You know what whatever I don't care see ya in class" mikan mumbled only enough for natsume to hear then walked faster until she went in the class room.

natsume sighed and glared at everyone in the hall then walk to class as well. When he arrived he saw mikan already in the back sitting with her head down he walked over and sat down beside her that's when their teacher came in and began the lesson

(Natsume's Pov)

I walked in and sat beside polka and saw that she didn't even budge sooo I assume that she was asleep I was about to say something when the teacher came in soo I just sat there and stared out the window.

"Hello student's let's get started shall we?" our teacher whose name I wasn't sure of said sooo class started.

I was just sitting when something popped in my head I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

'Are you coming to practice today?'

I passed her the note and saw her look up at it then took her pen out and wrote something back.

'I don't have a choice now do I? :/'

I smirked at her which she just rolled her eyes 'no, no you don't' I replied passing her the paper I saw that she giggled then replied back.

'Whatever now stops passing notes before you get us both in trouble '

'wouldn't really make a difference seeming as though you were just asleep polka I was just helping you out' I looked at her and saw she turned beet red 'shut up you pervert! That's not my name ' she wrote back glaring at me.

'Sure whatever polka' she grabbed the paper and crumbled it while glaring at me which of course I just smirked.

You know she's kinda cute all flushed like that and- wait! Cut! Stop! I never said that just forget it..i looked over at polka..now that I look she is really beautif-I mean ugly very very ugly..ah who am I kidding she's gorgeous..i say that but I definitely DON'T like her I'm just very much attracted to her yeah that's it!.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" she whispered bringing me out of my thoughts that's when the bell rang for class to be over I stared at her.

"yeah let me help you get it off" I said touching her cheek making her turn super red a smirk came on my face I saw her lips part a bit I'm guessing she was trying to say something but nothing came I stared at her pink lips they were so tempting but then our eyes locked together then I was suddenly stuck it started out as a joke just to make her blush but.. I seriously couldn't look away from her eyes that was until she gently swatted my hand away from her face and looked down.

"I..I'll see you later" she murmured and then grabbed her things and quickly walked out the door leaving me there just to stare at the door my gaze turned towards the class who were might I add staring at me with shocked eyes..

"what the hell are you guys looking at? If you know what's good for you you'd keep to your own business" I gave them one of the coldest glares I had and walked out the room only to be stopped by imai.

"we need to talk hyuuga" …

(Mikans Pov)

I was just laying on my desk half asleep when I felt something tap my arm I looked up and saw natsume staring at the front but looked down and saw a note.

'Are you coming to practice today' it said what kind of question is that of course I am not like I have a choice.

'not like I have a choice now do i? :/' I wrote back I saw him smirk and I just rolled my eyes its not that I didn't want to go to practice it was kinda fun there with them then I saw he passed the note back

'no, no you don't'

I giggled thinking of the show what was it called again…Oh yeah! Phineas and ferb 'whatever now stop passing notes before you get us both in trouble' I wrote 'wouldn't really make a difference seeming as though you were just sleep earlier polka I was just helping you out' he replied.

I could tell my face heated up that no good for nothing pervert! The nerve! 'shut up you pervert! That's not my name! ' I wrote back glaring at him which didn't even affect him because he just smirked!

'Sure whatever polka' he wrote back uncaring.

I crumpled the paper up glaring even harder at him but he just kept smirking ugh! Why do I let him get me so worked up like this! But now that I think about it..Every time I'm around him I get this comfortable feeling and I get this..Safe feeling…what if i..nah I couldn't ya know, that's just impossible he's just a perverted super star who thinks he gets whatever he wants, but I must say he is very handsome and-um what did I just think again? No...I don't I couldn't have gained feelings for him have I...?

NO!

I looked up and saw natsume just staring at me with a serious face...this of course started to scare me "um...Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" I whispered that's when the bell rang for class to be over.

"yeah let me help you get it off" natsume said touching my face that's when I felt this spark go down my spine and I noticed my heart started to beat faster I tried to say something but my voice was lost.

I stared into his crimson orb trapped that is until I felt that we were being stared at I then noticed the whole class was staring at us...No...No I can't ruin his reputation up by being with me...it won't work..I broke free of his gaze and looked down I swatted his hand away.

"I...I'll see you later" I said gathering my things leaving the room quickly, I can't believe this but….I think...I might have..Fallen for him.

To Be Continued

Plzzzzz review and tell me what you thought of this chapter im sorry its so short im going to try my best to update another chapter reeeaallly soon I promise and again im super sorry for not updating before but im trying to get back on track right now sooo

REVIEW!

()

()

()

()

()


End file.
